The present invention relates generally to light emitting diodes, more specifically the invention pertains to a transform lens for use with laser diode arrays.
Coherent light can be defined as light in which all of the waves are of exactly the same frequency and exactly the same phase. Coherent light can act as a carrier, and can be modulated for the transmission of information.
The task of making linear and two-dimensional diode arrays emit coherent light is alleviated to some extent, by the systems disclosed in the following U.S. Patents, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference,
U.S. Pat. No. 4,018,509 issued to Boswell et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,807 issued to Boswell et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,318 issued to Nakayama et al;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,445 issued to Pernick;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,594 issued to Crossland et al; and
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,978 issued to Bott et al.